deseos pecaminosos
by Annearguelles
Summary: el no sabia que hacer,pero lo dedujo, el ¿un Ackerman? la noticia le callo como balde de agua fría, toda su vida pensó que estaba solo en este mundo, resulta que ella estaba ahí, lo único de familia que le quedaba estaba bajo sus ordenes en la legión de reconocimiento, lo peor de todo es que se sentía atraído por esa mujer que debería hacerla llamar "su hermana"
1. capitulo 1 la cruel realidad

Buenas noches fanfiction, aquí les traigo una nueva historia rivamika, la verdad ahorita no tengo computadora y este fanfiction lo hice en partes en un ciber y otras en mi celular, espero y les guste este fanfic, es para mi comadre, mi amiga magnolia torres arias la CUMA o TENTEN, espero y sea de tu agrado amiga mía, lo hice especialmente para ti por tu regalo de cumpleaños, enserio feliz cumpleaños y espero y te guste lo que escribí para ti por cuestiones técnicas, sé que me tarde casi una semana después de tu cumpleaños perdóname no era mi intención así que disfruta lo que escribí para ti.

Por cierto shigenky no kyojin no me pertenece bla bla bla y Mikasa y Levi están demasiado OCC al igual que historia y eren y todos a la chingada, están bien pinche OCC ahahah trate de dejar un poco la personalidad de cada uno, pero todavía no tengo ese maldito don para hacerlo, bueno espero y les guste se me olvido comentar algo, hay MIKASAXLEVI, MIKASAXJEAN, ERENXHISTORIA Y HANJIX ERWIN, TAMBIEN debo de recalcar que tiene demasiados spoiler que en el fanfic los voy explicándolos uno por uno y más por otro spoiler que acaba de salir en el nuevo tomo del mes de agosto del 2015, ahí perdón por aburrirlos pero sobre aviso no hay engaño disfruten…

PD: este fanfiction es clasificación XXX ahahah no tanto pero si puse un poco de lemmon disfruten.

* * *

Era una noche tranquila, parecía como hubiera llovido hace 20 minutos, el ambiente era húmedo y fresco. Podría decirse que calmado, pero esa calma que existía fuera del castillo en la cual se encontraba instalada la legión de recibimiento se perdió por completo, dentro de las paredes que habitan hay un hombre de baja estatura, revoloteando por la cama por un sueño que lo carcomía por dentro, un sueño que nunca quiso que se hiciera realidad, pero por desgracia esa era su realidad. El sargento Levi tenía la misma pesadilla, cada noche que tuvo un día pesado, se mantenía con ojos sufriendo, sudando frío. Sintiendo ese ambiente húmedo y sofocado. No podía más, sus demonios lo torturaban, se levando de su cama de golpe, abrió los ojos despacio y pudo apreciar que estaba sentado sobre su cama, con la mano derecha se tocó la frente y puso sus dos manos en la cara para limpiarse todo el sudor que lo molestaba, dio un gran suspiro y diciéndose una y vez más...

—Mierda—

La vida del sargento Levi, es simple, de cosas sencillas y necesidades sencillas, como limpiar, comer entrenar a su nuevo escuadrón, papeleo etc. etc. Pero después de su última misión, en la cual se tuvo que enfrentar con un hombre que le salvo la vida de niño y le enseño a valorar la vida y salir adelante, pasaron los años y ellos se separaron. Una vez más esta frente a ese hombre, peleo contra ese ser inhumano y ruin. Todo el rencor que sentía podría decirse que lo tenía guardado para el...de pronto ahí está el, moribundo en un pesado de árbol, Levi lo encontró y le habló.

—Kenny quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes de los reiss—

Kenny escupiendo sangre respondió

—vaya Levi veo que ya no eres el chico al que le salve la vida—

Empieza a echar carcajadas mientras escupe sangre, Levi viendo al hombre le vuelve a preguntar

—dime ¿por qué me salvaste la vida de niño si ahorita quieres matarme?, quiero que lo digas—lo dijo en un todo desesperado

—jajaja Levi, es lo menos que podía hacer por el hijo de mi hermana—tosiendo y dando suspiros se entre corta la respiración

Levi esta en shock y dice

— ¿yo soy un Ackerman? —

—así es imbécil yo soy tu tío, lamento que la reunión familiar se haya estropeado, ya que falta aquí la otra joven Ackerman—

Levi enojado lo agarró de la solapa de la camisa se acercó a así rostro moribundo y dijo

— ¿qué otros hay? ¿Hay más Ackerman? vivos creí que los habían eliminado a todos—Y le contesto

—Así es Levi, pero no te emociones, ya que no creó que dure mucho viva—el pelinegro alzó la mirada y recordó de que joven se trataba...

—Mikasa Ackerman—dijo en un susurro Kenny lo escuchó y menciono

—así es, ella y tu son los últimos Ackerman, protégela pero sé que no durará mucho viva—

Dio una bocanada de aire, ese fue su último suspiro y yació muerto entre las manos del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, él lo soltó y lo dejó en el árbol, el sargento mando a que recogieran el cadáver y que lo enterraran con los demás, es lo mínimo que podía hacer que tuviera una sepultura decente por el hombre que se hacía llamar hasta el último momento su tío.

Se paró de la cama a tomar un poco de agua fresca que tenía sobre una mesa, pero necesitaba algo más fuerte, miró al reloj eran las 1:00am, chasqueo la boca en forma de asco, se puso una camisa y fue a buscar un poco de ron a la cocina necesitaba un poco de alcohol para poder dormir con calma. Ya que era la única medicina que lo podía calmar mínimo un par de horas, camino a la cocina con un pans y camisa sisada, una vez dentro de la cocina abrió uno de los almacenes uno de los cuales las personas de alto rango nada más tenía acceso y notó que no había nada de alcohol eran 3 botellas, después recordó algo que le dijo Erwin, que el iba a tomar una botella y Hanji otra...pero ¿la tercera? ¿qué pazo con la tercera botella?, eso era lo único que calmaba esas pesadillas que le recordaba lo miserable que es, así que se dispuso a buscar entre los cadetes a ver quién se había robado su botella, camino sobre los pasillos con el olor a tierra mojada y una sombra en un balcón mirando a la luna, el reflejo de la luna se pudo divisar un brillo en sus ojos color gris, él se acercó cautelosamente para ver quien se atrevió a robar su botella de vino, pero sólo percatarse que era nada más y nada menos que su "hermana" Mikasa Ackerman se acercó lentamente para que no escuchara sus pasos.

* * *

Sin duda alguna el día de Mikasa Ackerman no fue su día, enserio que no, de un tiempo para acá el sargento Levi se ha comportado de una manera tan rara con ella, eso si sigue siendo exigente con ella, que tiene que aprender de la manera más cruel para que sepa ser una de las mejores, siempre en los entrenamientos Mikasa y Levi van a la par, el sargento la nombró su segunda al mando, terminando la misión en la cual Christa Lenz se convierta en la nueva Reyna de las murallas, también se diera a conocer su nombre verdadero Historia Reiss. Muchas cosas habían pasado en las últimas semanas historia Reyna de las murallas, Erwin sin un brazo y Hanji lástima de su hombro. Pero lo que más le lastimaba es ver al hombre que siempre ha amado la pelinegra esté interesado en la rubia.

Un día Eren le confesó a Mikasa que se sentía atraído por historia, después de todo lo que pasaron juntos eren e historia, se dio cuenta que la amaba, obviamente la asiática no hizo mucho caso a esa confesión, ya que historia jamás lo tomaría enserio ella sabía que historia tenían una conexión con ymir. Ella se sentían segura que el amor por historia eran pasajero, ya que ella siempre estará para día de hoy fue tranquilo, estuvo entrenando todo el día ya que mañana se enfrentaría con el sargento Levi a una batalla a cuerpo a cuerpo, hubo tres ocasiones en la cual Mikasa estaba a punto de ganarle al sargento, pero ella no sabía ¡cómo le hacía para ganar siempre!, pero mañana sería diferente ella iba ganar, por eso se esforzó, tenía que ganar como diera lugar, terminando de entrenar ella se fue al bosque a partir un poco de leña, como estaba lloviendo sintió que era necesario guarda leña para que se secara o si no pasarían frío. Caminaba por los pasillos, había dejado la lecha en el almacén de abajo de la bodega de los licores de sus superiores, se dirigía a su habitación que estaba hasta el fondo y ahí fue donde toda su vida, sus sueños y esperanzas rotas. Sus ojos empezaron a humedecer, acaso lo que estaba viendo es lo que en realidad está pasando, su pesadilla hecha realidad ¿enserio?, ahí estaban Eren he Historia de frente mirándose fijamente, como en la visión de Mikasa, poco a poco sus rostros van acercándose lenta y dolorosamente, hasta que hacen contacto. Eren toma de la cintura a Historia y la aprieta con fuerzas a su cuerpo para que sienta calidez, mientras que ella alza el rostro para saborear esos labios, que Expedia el ojiverde la rubia jugaban con su lengua, eren dio un retiró y se separó de ella mientras que ella totalmente sonrojada, voltio su mirada al suelo y le dijo

—hasta mañana Eren que descanses— mientras ponía su mano derecha en el pecho del joven, eren le contestó

—Descansa tú también—eren vio el brillar de sus ojos azules y en un susurro callado se le salió

— te quiero—

Historia lo escucho le sonrió y lo volvió a besar, solo toco sus labios, Eren se sintió feliz tras esa reacción pero no todo era felicidad.

Ese te quiero saliendo de la boca de Eren hizo que se rompiera en mil pedazos, se quedó ahí torturándose viendo como Historia también le corresponde a Eren, ver que ellos también son felices a pesar de los muros que los resguardan, Mikasa se dio la vuelta, le vale la vida ahorita está despechada, quiere salir corriendo no quiere saber de nada ni de nadie, sólo quiere desahogar su furia, golpeó con fuerza la pared en la cual está escondida para presenciar el suceso, no podía su rostro esta desecho se sentó entre sus piernas, se empezó a decir una y otra vez que esto era una pesadilla. Recordó que es su realidad, se limpió sus lágrimas y se disposición a ir a la cocina, necesitaba de ese alcohol que tenían los superiores. Le valía lo que le dijeran, necesitaba calmar este coraje a la vida que siempre le ha tratado mal. Al único hombre que le quedaba que era como parte de su familia le rompió el corazón, ahora si se sentía completamente sola, como la había dejado sus padres, sola en esta cruel y maravilloso mundo, tomó una de las botellas que resguardaban En la cocina y se fue a uno de los pasillos más alejados. La pelinegra encontró un lugar hermoso con un balcón en el cual podía pensar, sobre la situación y desahogarse poco a poco esta opresión que sentía, ya llevaba media botella pero no se sentía ebria, es como si el coraje fuera su medicina para no embriagarse, sintió que eran observada, mientras una de sus lágrimas se escurría entre su mejilla volteo a ver quién se le acercaba por un momento creyó que era el ojiverde, en su mente ya estaba pensando que decirle las causas de sus lágrimas, pero al ver que era sombra se hacía pequeña y más pequeña dedujo que era el sargento Levi, lo que le faltaba al enano con complejo de duende, por lo que supuso, Es que ya se debió haber dado cuenta que robo una botella de licor, él se acercó a ella y le Dijo

—¿No crees que es demasiado tarde para que una niña de tu edad este ingiriendo alcohol?—Mikasa le dio otro trago a la botella, lo miro con desdén y menciono

—castígueme haga lo que quiera, máteme si quiere pero necesitó de esto hoy y por favor deje de andar molestando —Levi hizo una sonrisa y dijo

—la señorita se revela ante su superior vaya eso no me lo esperaba—lo dijo en un tono frío y muy arrogante chasque la boca y dijo

—No me importan tus problemas—

escupió con coraje, pero en el fondo él quería saber por qué su única familia estaba llorando y quería ayudarla como diera lugar, ella lo miro con odio, resentimiento lo encaró frente a frente, empezó a beber se la botella y con tragos fuertes empezó ingerirla, ella termina de empinarse la botella y dijo

—se lo dije necesitó de esto—Levi molesto por lo que acaba de hacer la toma por los hombros y le dice

—ya basta Mikasa te dije que dieras esa botella —

—en ningún momento me La pidió, no pienso dársela—

Levi vio como estaba de afligida y veía que no pensaba darle la botella, él ha trabajado mucho en su relación fraternal con Mikasa, después de haberse enterado que los unos ciertos vínculos familiares, él se empezó acercar más a ella a tal punto de tenerla siempre a su lado en las misiones, ahí el por qué la llamó su segunda al mando sólo, así podría proteger a la última descendiente de los Ackerman al igual que él, tenía miedo de las palabras que le dijo Kenny su tío,

—intenta protegerla no durará mucho tiempo viva—

Eso le dolía y eso era el producto de sus pesadillas, sus pesadillas siempre empezaban con Isabel siento decapitada por un titán, su hermana a la que consideraba su "hermana" y no pudo protegerla, de la noche a la mañana se entera que tiene una nueva "hermana" por así decirlo él tenía que protegerla no quería que tuviera un final como el de Isabel, no lo soportaría él estuvo sólo todos estos años y ahora encontró a alguien que ha estado solo, igual que él, vagando por este mundo sabiendo que juntos podrían salir adelante, el producto de sus pesadillas la muerte de Isabel, la muerte de su escuadrón, pero lo peor que sentía de esas pesadillas es ver a Mikasa Ackerman muerta entre sus brazos, su nuevo temor sus nuevas pesadillas. Por eso se paró de golpe a la 1:00 am, se despertaba desesperado, por eso necesitaba alcohol para dormir sin sueños ni pesadillas, o peor soñar con Mikasa Ackerman todas las noches, Levi le dijo a Mikasa

—dame la botella necesitó un trago prometo no quitártela—

Mikasa dudó de lo que acaba de decir y le dio la botella, Levi la tomó y le dio un gran sorbo se raspó la garganta y dijo

—no creí que te gustara el ron, es demasiado dulce para alguien tan ruda—

Mikasa sonrió vio como le daba otro sorbo mientras con la otra mano se limpiaba el licor de su boca y extendió la mano para darle un nuevo sorbo a la botella, en eso Mikasa hizo una pregunta demasiado personal

—Para que necesita alcohol a estas horas—a lo que él responde

—por lo mismo que tú para relajarme, eso si lo que tienes es estrés —Mikasa dio una sonrisa y le dijo

— ¿para relajarse?, enserio no lo veo estresado más bien atormentado —Levi chasqueo y dijo,

—está bien te diré la verdad, lo ocupó porque es la única medicina para mis pesadillas—Mikasa se sorprendió y pudo notar la verdad en sus palabras y se quedó callada

En eso Levi le pregunta a Mikasa,

— ¿entonces para qué quieres el alcohol?—

No sabía por qué estaba siendo sincera con el hombre que golpeó a su querido Eren, pero en estos momento se alegra que lo haya golpeado y sacado un diente y le menciona

—vi a eren e historia besándose, supongo que mis esperanzas con eren se han esfumado por completo—

Levi vio lo afligida que estaba así que se acercó a ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos estaban a unos centímetros de tocarse con pero por la diferencia de estatura Mikasa lo miraba hacia bajo, el con su mano derecha alzó la barbilla de la niña y le dijo sin despegar sus ojos a los de ella

—no llores por alguien que no te valora, si no lo hace es porque no te quiere a su lado, no derrames ninguna lágrima por alguien, si te sientes sola sabes dónde buscarme, —

Levi sabía lo que había dicho y no se arrepentía, él quería ayudarla a que no llorara por ese imbécil de eren, como pudo rechazar a Mikasa si es una muñeca de porcelana muy bien tallada que es imposible que se rompa, pero sus sentimientos hacían grietas en su cuerpo, Levi quiso cambiar la conversación rápida mente y dijo

—por cierto me llevó la botella creó que es tiempo para dormir hasta mañana cadete, además no quiero que estés cruda mañana para nuestro encuentro cuerpo a cuerpo, escuche un rumor que te la pasaste entrenando todo el día para el encuentro de mañana así que no tomes mucho no te quiero cruda y ganarte fácilmente recuerda que si ganas tendrás un premio te lo he dicho las otras ocasiones que nos hemos enfrentado—

Se dio media vuelta y se retiró de forma lenta, Mikasa se quedó sorprendida por el comportamiento de su sargento, podría decirte que le dio un consejo y minutos de su tiempo para sentirme mejor, Se retiró el sargento Levi a su habitación dejando a una Mikasa confundida y observando el por qué últimamente la ayudado en todo.

* * *

Las palabras del sargento en el fondo la tranquilizaron, en parte tenía mucha razón, Eren nunca la valoró, pero como quiera ella siempre pre lo cuidaba es lo mínimo que podía hacer por él, de pronto recordó que cierto sargento también le salvo la vida pero nunca le ha debido nada ni se siente atraída por satisfacerlo, una vez caminando por los pasillos a su respectiva habitación Mikasa se sentía súper mareada, hablar con el sargento enano la había calmado tanto que su odio y coraje hicieron Que casi toda la botella de ron que se bebió hiciera efecto, no lo soportaba está muy mareada y ebria, tambaleándose llegó a así habitación que también por órdenes del sargento Levi ella tenía su habitación privada, pero cerca de las demás de sus compañeros de escuadrón, abrió el picaporte de su puerta, cerro fuertemente se retiró su ropa de ejercicio y se dispuso a dormir ya que mañana tendrá que enfrentarse al sargento Levi a un pleito cuerpo a cuerpo y durmió sin pensar en Eren ni Historia se durmió pensando en cómo ganarle mañana al sargento Levi, con una sonrisa y con su último respiro dijo...gracias sargento.

* * *

El sargento Levi se tomó las pobres gotas de ron que le había dejado Mikasa, pero hablar con ella fue su mejor medicina, mucho mejor que el ron ya que una vez que llegó a su habitación volvió a recostarse y se dispuso dormir tranquilamente por que una vez más esa pesadilla no se cumplió y jamás se cumplirá que es ver a su "hermana" muerta en sus brazos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el sargento se levantó con todo el ánimo del mundo pudo dormir plácidamente pero una cosa es dormir bien y estar feliz pero para el dormir bien era comportarse como el mismo amargado de siempre, preparó la tina se aseo, se recortó un poco de pelo que sobresalía, al igual que bello facial, se perfumo, y se puso su uniforme dispuesto para el enfrentamiento más sobresaliente de la semana, mientras tanto la otra Ackerman se paró de un humor de los mil perros la cabeza le daba vueltas, tenía nauseas, se metió a su baño privado, ver como las gotas del agua fresca se vertían en su cuerpo, pero aun así se sentía , sola ebria y devastada no podía con su vida, de pronto recordó su enfrentamiento con el sargento Levi hoy era la cuarta vez que se enfrentaba a él y tenía que ganarle como diera lugar. No por el premio que según le daría el sargento si no por el simple hecho de romperle la cara, se lavó bien la boca, se puso su uniforme y se dispuso a prepararse antes de su gran encuentro que era a la 9:00am

* * *

Lo llamaban el encuentro del siglo o más bien el encuentro de cada quincena, los dos soldados más fuertes de la humanidad, diputados a una pelea a "muerte" todos dejaban sus labores hasta el propio Erwin y Hanji para ver la pelea más emocionante, ya que siempre se tardaban como una hora peleando para que al final siempre Levi ganase, pero en las últimas peleas Mikasa estuvo a punto de ganarle pero Levi siempre le llevaba ventaja, pero escucharon rumores que Mikasa esta vez se la pazo entrenando mucho tiempo para ganarle cuenta la leyenda que fue a talar leña sin un hacha decían los cadetes .Levi llegó al campo de entrenamiento junto con su demás escuadra. Que está compuesto por Eren, Sasha, Jean, Connie, Armin y Mikasa, Levi mencionó que hicieran filas y vio que su contrincante no había llegado, el sargento Levi mencionó en voz alta para que todos los que estaban de mirones para el encuentro

—Veo que la cadete Mikasa Ackerman se le hizo un poco tarde, o que ¿acaso tiene miedo que le rompa la cara?—se escucha un grito dentro de la multitud que dice

—por dios enano no estés de presumido, que no te queda ahorita mando a llamar a Mikasa, no hemos estado esperando esta pelea desde hace dos semana para que no se efectúe ¿no es así Erwin?—el rubio volteo a ver a la Castalla y le dijo

—Así es Hanji, ve a llamar a Mikasa de seguro está entrenando— cuando se escucha un grito

—Ya estoy aquí, para el enfrentamiento—

todos se quedan observando a Mikasa que se acerca poderosamente, la mayoría de los cadetes estaban sorprendidos, esos pleitos entre Mikasa y Levi a pesar que siempre ganaba Levi eran épicos, Mikasa se acercó al sargento mientras es observada lo mira a los ojos Levi la miró y dijo

—espero y esté preparada cadete, que no pienso tentarme el corazón con usted—Mikasa sonrió y menciono

—ni yo tampoco sargento puede que el día de hoy, usted coma mi pie—sargento dio una sonrisa fingida

—lo dudó mucho se ve terrible jeje ¿cruda?—a lo que Mikasa contesta

—Para nada— lo fulmina con la mirada se voltea y le dice

— suerte sargento que hoy pienso vencerlo—

El sargento empezó a aflojarse su cravat y le dice eso espero—Mikasa se va hacia una de las esquinas El campo de batalla es un círculo maso menos de unos 10 metros de diámetro, la mayoría no sabe por qué se agarran a golpes en ese círculo ya que nunca lo respetan, las reglan de la pelea es simple el primero en caer inconsciente gana.

Mikasa fue a así esquina empezó a quitarse su uniforme, era como un ritual todos los cadetes se le quedaban mirando asombrados, aparte de ser una de las mejores es hermosa y con un cuerpo trabajado. Como no observarla mientras que quita sus ropas para tan sólo quedar en su brazier deportivo y su short al igual deportivo, claro que el ambiente femenino no se quedaba atrás observando al sargento Levi, quitándose su uniforme pero a lo que más le encantaba al sargento Levi siempre es pelear batalla cuerpo a cuerpo sin camisa, para que su cuerpo bien torneado y amplios músculos brillen bajo la luz del sol, mikasa y Levi estaban preparados, para la gran pelea, Hanji empieza haciendo un anunció

—a ver chicos empiezan sus apuestas ya saben, sé que no tienen dinero pero pueden apostar artículos de gran valor como un reloj o comida o mejor carne,—

Una gran multitud de cadetes se acerca para iniciar la apuesta, que claro que la mayoría apuesta por el sargento, pero para hacer la apuesta más interesante la teniente Hanji hace apuestas de cuantos minutos tarda mikasa en ser derrotada, jean se acerca a Hanji y le dice

— apuesto este reloj que me regalo mi mamá a que mikasa gana esta contienda—Hanji al ver al jean tan decidido por su apuesta le dice

— Enserio jean apuestas todo por mikasa —a lo que jean da una sonrisa y dice por supuesto hoy siento que mikasa va a ganarle al sargento —Hanji vio toda la seguridad del chico y dijo

—interesante jean esperó y ese amor que expiras con ella sea buen recompensado así que yo también apostare a que gana mikasa tu confianza me da seguridad—Hanji volvió alzar la voz y menciono

—a ver chicos las apuestas de hoy, han cambiado así que si quieren apostar, las apuestas son uno contra uno así que o apuestan que gana Levi o apuestan a que gana mikasa —todos los cadetes apostaron a que ganaba el sargento Levi mientras que Erwin se abstenía ese tipo de apuestas l igual que Armin Eren, Sasha y Connie ya que mikasa los podría golpear si apostaban en su contra pero jean siempre apostaba a que ganaba mikasa y a pesar que perdía, no pierde sus esperanzas que el día de hoy ganaran, Hanji alza la voz nuevamente y dice

—las apuestas están cerradas son 30 contra 2 así que mikasa procura ganar acabó de apostar 4 matraces finos para mis experimentos así que mikasa gana—

La joven asintió con la cabeza se puso sus vendas en las manos al igual al sargento Levi, Los contrincantes y estaban dentro del círculo, la joven asiática no está bien, estaba crudísima, pero sólo su afán por ganarle al sargento hacía, que se levantara para poder romperle la cara a su sargento, hoy era el día por el cual estuvo entrenando tanto tiempo Dos semanas de entrenamiento con jean, que fue su apoyo, a pesar de que sabe los sentimientos que tiene jean hacia ella lo considera un buen muchacho y la apoyado mucho. aparte que él fue quien estuvo investigando a Levi en sus entrenamientos en solitarios y sabía cuál era su punto débil, Mikasa a pesar de lo cruda que andaba sabía que el punto débil de Levi es su cuello una vez agarrándolo con una llave al cuello ella ganaría fácilmente, y así fue mikasa empezó caminando alrededor del círculo, Levi está parado observando uno de los primero movimientos de su contrincante en eso Levi le dijo

—adelante mikasa golpéame si es que puedes—mikasa se le acercó y le dijo

—así lo que quieres que golpe primero— hizo una mueca

—quieres que ataque primero para derribarme ¿no es así?—Levi dio una sonrisa y dijo

—bueno entonces atacaré primero—

Levi se acercó a ella y dio un fuerte golpe a la cara que mikasa lo detuvo con su brazo casi nadie pudo ver ese golpe sólo los de mente rápida se escucha un estruendo y una masa de polvo se levantó, Levi hizo una mueca

—vaya veo que has estado entrenando mis movimientos vamos mikasa sorpréndeme—mikasa alzó la mirada y le contesto

—ya saben lo que dicen hay que estudiar al contrincante y podré estar cruda pero hoy voy a vencerte—

mikasa quita el agarre de Levi, lo empuña empieza una disputa de golpes y patadas, mikasa le da una patada al muslo de Levi, el soporta el golpe se acerca a ella y da una gran patada Asia la cara, que detiene mikasa empezó a sudar y agitarse, ese golpe estuvo muy fuerte lo resintió en su brazo, mikasa se agacha y patea a los pies del sargento, intenta esquivarlo pero mikasa fue demasiado rápida, el salto pero mikasa dio una vuelta y le pegó en la pantorrilla Levi callo, se escuchó el golpe entre si Levi dijo

—Maldita mocosa me ha estudiado bien en los últimas semanas—se escucha una bulla diciendo,

—bien hecho mikasa, tu puedes, en eso— Hanji le dice a jean

—eso jean me harás rica si gana mikasa wuooo! MIKASA GANALE AL ENANO DE MIERDA!

LEVI una vez en el suelo hizo una marometa y se paró de golpe y menciono

—vaya mikasa creó que deberíamos embriagarnos más con ron haz mejorado demasiado—mikasa con un tono arrogante dice

—es lo que quisiera usted ¿no?—Levi alzó la voz y dijo—basta de juegos!—

Levi se le aventó con todo y cuerpo a mikasa, los dos cae al suelo, Levi como desesperado se puso encima de mikasa, empezó a dar varios golpes ella sometida en el suelo mikasa soportó cada golpe una vez cansado el sargento Levi ella lo sometería, dicho y hecho el sargento Levi bajo la guardia. Mikasa lo volteo, le hizo una llave a sus piernas, su maniobra se llamaba el cangrejo lo tenía con sus pies doblados, sólo faltaba que mikasa tomara el cuello de Levi y lo empezará a estrangular pero Levi sabía a lo que iba, supuso que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que mikasa se diera cuenta que su punto débil es el cuello, él también sabía que el punto débil de mikasa era su abdomen medio, y la cabeza. Mikasa lo tenía fuertemente atajado y Levi se zafo y mikasa le menciono

—no creí que se fuera soltar de mi amarre—Levi con todo de odio le dijo

—te lo dije mocosa te falta mucho para derribarme pero vamos hacer esto más interesante—

—por supuesto que si —

mikasa se le avienta a los pies de Levi, lo tira el sargento tarda en reaccionar ve como lo tumbo, puso su ingle en su cuello y empieza apretar las piernas, el sargento Levi está acorralado se tambaleaba todo su cuerpo empieza a golpear los riñones de mikasa mientras que ella le tomaba los brazos para que no la Golpee Levi empezó a sentir como parte de la pupis de mikasa estaba totalmente en su barbilla asfixiándolo, pero había algo que no le gustaba mientras él se retorcía para poder liberarse ella más apretaba y en las facciones de la pelinegra daba un especie de sonido de placer mientras empujaba su pubis a la cara, mikasa se lamia los labios por cada vez que apretaba más, Levi estaba conmocionado no dejaba de ver el abdomen, los senos de la pelinegra como llenos de sudor y tierra

Dejó de moverse sólo para apreciar lo que su "hermana" estaba haciendo, y le está gustando, empezó a sentir entre su pecho su trabajado glúteo posándose sintiéndolo duro, y sus short sintió calidez y esa calidez no es buena, ¿acaso se estaba excitando porque mikasa lo estaba ahorcando?, tenía tiempo que no sentía algo así, y lo peor era con su "hermana", empezó a faltarle la respiración se escucha un grito

—PAREN LA PELEA MIKASA ES LA GANADORA DE ESTE ENCUENTRO!—

Todos los presentes escucharon ese grito Levi estaba a punto de desmallarse y también apuntó de tener una erección, mikasa empezó a suavizar su agarre dejando respirar un poco a Levi claro sin dejarlo de todo libre en él se escucha otro grito

—WUUAAJUU! GANAMOS JEAN GANAMOS! AHORA SI GANE SOY RICA! WUOOOI—

Mikasa se para de golpe y le ofrece la mano a Levi que estaba sobándose el cuello y respirando con tranquilidad y le dice a mikasa

—Bien hecho cadete, veo que sabe ahora cuál es mi punto débil— a lo que mikasa contesta

—le dije que hoy era mi día para ganarle—

Los dos se levantan, Levi se va directamente a su habitación a bañarse esa pelea lo dejó muy cansado y agobiado entre su short de pelea, mikasa vio cómo se retiraba mientras que Hanji, Jean, Sasha, Armin y hasta eren le hicieron bolita u y le dijeron

— Felicidades mikasa le ganaste al sargento— dijo jean mientras que Hanji besaba las mejillas de mikasa y le decía bien

—hecho mikasa le ganaste le ganaste— todos la alzaron y empezaron a gritar mikasa,

—Mikasa la mujer más fuerte de la humanidad la mujer más fuerte de la humanidad—

Le encantaban los halagos de sus compañeros pero lo que más le gusto fue ver a su enemigo derrotado, pero a lo que más le causó controversia fue el por qué Levi no se movía mientras ella apretaba más ella vio el rostro de su sargento pero no lo vio morado si no rojo a lo mejor era su imaginación.

Muchos de los cadetes y altos mando felicitaron a mikasa por su logró, ya que una vez que Levi derrotaba a alguien nunca pedía revancha por la golpiza que le daba pero ella no sólo aguantó 1 golpiza fueron 2 más, y la cuarta vez fue la vencida, Erwin se dirigió a mikasa y le dijo

—bien hecho mikasa tienes el, día libre campeona—mikasa asintió con la cabeza y jean se acercó a mikasa y dijo

—se te lo dije mikasa lo lograste— y mikasa respondió

—no jean lo logramos sin tu ayuda no hubiera podido ganarle—

Jean la felicitó, estaba feliz entre la Multitud y la platicando que tuvo con jean vio así castillo de ojos verdes viéndola fijamente se acercó a ella y le dijo

—Bien hecho mikasa nunca pensé que pudieras ganarle ya que él es muy fuerte—

La pelinegra todavía esta resentida con él y pensó que ese comentario fue para decirle que es demasiado débil para ganarle al sargento mikasa lo miro y le dijo

— Ni convertido en titán le podrías ganar—eren se sorprendió por la respuesta y dijo

—Mikasa ¿qué pasa?—mikasa fue a unos metro más para hablar en privado y le dijo

— ¿Cuándo pensabas decirte lo tuyo con historia?—eren quedó sorprendido y a la vez un poco afligido y respondió

—como lo supiste —en eso mikasa respondió

—Los vi ayer cuando la fuiste a dejar a su habitación— eren no supo que decir

Mikasa se retiró a su habitación para asearse y vomitar que la cruda la mataba y dormir descansar y no pensar más en eren ya que él no merecía ninguna de sus lágrimas, porque él jamás le corresponderá

* * *

Una vez que término la pelea, todos fueron hacer sus respectivas tareas, Hanji estaba feliz había ganado una fortuna de reliquias de sus cadetes que apostaron, jean recuperó su reloj y claro una buena parte del motín, mientras que Erwin fue a ver a Levi necesitaba hablar con el de lo sucedido en la pelea, el guapo rubio, tocó la puerta de Levi, Se escuchó un

—Pasa—

Erwin pasó y vio a Levi recién bañado y sargento le respondió

— Que pasa —Erwin radio la cabeza y dijo

— ¿Qué pazo en la pelea que perdiste?—Levi con su cara de pocos amigos dijo

—yo no perdí la pelea tú la paraste—Erwin sonrió y le volvió a cuestionar

—por qué crees que pare la pelea?—Levi se sirvió una taza de té y le dijo

— ¿Porque estaba perdiendo?— Erwin sonrió y le volvió a cuestionar

— ¿seguro que por eso pare la pelea?, porque yo vi a un Levi que jamás había visto, y eso que te he visto varias veces en esa situación, dime Levi ¿qué es lo que pasa?—Levi dejó su taza de té h molesto respondió

— ¡NO SE DE QUE MIERDAS ME HABLAS!—Erwin lo miro detalladamente y le volvió a cuestionar

— ¿seguro? esperó y no se te olvide que ella podría ser parte de tu sangre, no creí que fueras de esa clase de personas que les fascina estar involucrado en una relación un poco ortodoxa y luego con los vínculos familiares que tienes con ella,— Levi molesto se encaró a Erwin y dice

— ella no es nada mío, tenemos el mismo apellido, pero no por eso puede ser mi "hermana" podría ser mi prima o mi sobrina ¡que sabré yo! o quizá ningún lazo nos une—

Levi asimiló lo que acaba de decir, ¡es cierto! el muchas veces se acercó a ella porque creyó que podrían compartir sangre, algo más que apellido entonces por qué le dijo a Erwin que ¿él podría tener algo íntimo con mikasa? ¿Por qué lo dijo?, Erwin sonrió y dijo

—Levi si en REALIDAD te interesa esa muchacha es mejor que le digas la verdad, o si no yo seré el que tendrá que hacerlo—

y salió de la oficina, Levi sabía que Erwin era demasiado observador y por lo visto también se dio cuenta en la situación en la que estaba, lo bueno es que no lo recalco lo de su posible erección al ser estrangulado por mikasa, Levi tenía toda la tarde libre así que se recostó en su cama y se dispuso a dormir un rato ya que en sus adentros quería que ganara mikasa tenía una sorpresa para ella mañana en la mañana, había estado planeando esa aventura con ella si es que le ganaba en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo cosa que así fue y

—Mañana tendrá su sorpresa mikasa —se dijo Levi y se puso a descansar

* * *

Mikasa descanso casi todo el día, su cabeza daba vueltas la maldita resaca no la dejaba enserio, no había comido nada en todo el día así que se dirigió a la cocina a ver que podía comer, fue a la cocina y encontró un pan, leche así que se sentí en el comedor sola porque ya eran altas horas de la noche. Comió tranquilamente en eso se escucha un

—buenas noches—mikasa volteo a ver quien era y dijo

—ha eres tu—eren vio asu hermanastra quería aclarar las cosas con ella

—mikasa verás, la relación. Que tengo con historia jamás afectaría nuestra amistad y quiero que lo entiendas—mikasa lo ignoró y dijo

— ¿así?, bueno sólo esperó y seas feliz. Es lo único que me interesa —esas palabras le dolieron en todo el alma a Mikasa, Eren estaba confundido no sabía cómo reaccionaría con la noticia, así que le dijo a mikasa

—Gracias por entender mikasa—se escucha un pazo y una voz grande menciona

—déjanos solos jagger quiero hablar con mikasa—eren hizo caso y le dedicó una sonrisa a mikasa y le dijo

—hasta mañana— mikasa siguiente comiendo y Levi esperó a que se fuera eren y empezó a hablar

—veras cadete como me ganaste en la pelea mañana tendrás tu premio por haberme ganado te esperó en mi oficina mañana a las 7am que tendremos un día relajado—mikasa lo volteo a ver y dijo

—no es necesario mi premio fue ver su cara derrotada—Levi la encaró y le dijo

— No me importa mañana a las 7 o yo iré personalmente a pararla—y se retiró de la cocina —mikasa siguió comiendo su pedazo de pan y se fue a su habitación a descansar igual que todos en el castillo de la legión

* * *

A la mañana siguiente mikasa se paró muy temprano, para ir a la oficina de su sargento se levantó a las 5 para bañarse y asearse. Se colocó su uniforme y se puso un poco de su loción diaria de vainilla, una vez que ella estaba lista, se dispuso a caminar a ver a su sargento, camino hacia la puerta tocó una tocó dos escucha un pasa ella cerró la puerta, entró se sentó en una de las sillas del escritorio del sargento, se escucha unos pazos y se acerca a mikasa, la joven. Lo ve y tiene el pelo húmedo con su típica camisa blanca desabrochada con unas cuantas gotas de agua que circulan por su pecho mikasa lo miro y no pudo evitar estar embobada con lo que veía, Levi vio como mikasa se le quedaba viendo y le dijo

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves?—mikasa sólo lo miro y dijo

—Como si fuera la primera vez que lo veo así—a lo que el sargento Levi respondió

—es sólo que te me quedas viendo mucho —mikasa se sonrojo y contestó rápido

—usted dijo que estuviera aquí antes de las 7 y el que apenas se acaba de terminar de duchar esa es la pregunta a su interrogante_—Levi sonrió y dijo

—hay té en la mesa puedes servirte en lo que me esperas es de jazmín— mikasa no lo pensó dos veces y se sirvió él te mientras esperaba al sargento que se terminara de arreglar, sólo le faltaba su cravat y estaba listo para todo, mientras se acomodaba el cravat le decía a mikasa

—bien mikasa esperó y tu premio te guste ya que me esforcé para que valiera la pena, toma ese saco que esta alado de mi escritorio y vamos por nuestros caballos, está bien—

Mikasa asintió con la cabeza y se fue junto con el sargento a los establos, una vez en los establos ensillaron sus caballos y se dispusieron. A marcharse cuando escucha. Una voz entre la paja que dice

—ustedes a donde van acaso hay una misión que no se—

Levi y mikasa. Voltean al mismo tiempo ya subidos a los caballos y ven que es Hanji quien les hizo esa interrogante, Levi alzó la voz y le dijo

—no es de tu incumbencia cuatro ojos—Hanji se limpió las gafas y dijo,

— hay Levi por dios sólo quiero saber además no diré nada—lo dice giñando el ojo

—Nos vamos sargento— le dijo la pelinegra y el asintió. Con la cabeza y se retiraron a todo galope en eso la castaña con una sonrisa empieza a gritar

—¡!LEVI NO TE ENGAÑES! ELLA NO TE QUIERE JAJAJAJA

* * *

Mientras tanto el camino que recorrían el sargento y mikasa era un camino por un bosque muy alejado del campamento, sólo se veía un caminito que sólo los pobladores iban a cortar un poco de leña en las cercanías del muro rose, mikasa seguí al sargento ya que ella no sabía a donde iban en eso pregunta

—a donde vamos—

—paciencia mocosa, que ya pronto llegaremos—

Después apuntó de terminarse el camino mikasa pudo ver un brillo blanco, que las deslumbraba la iluminación una vez pasando ese brillo por sus ojos, pudo apreciar, que ese brillo era causado por un lago que subterráneamente conectaba con el río, era un lago hermoso, había varias especies de plantas y un césped hermoso mikasa estaba maravillada volteado a todos lado y observando la fauna por todo el lugar, mikasa estaba sorprendida no había visto un lugar tan bonito, se bajó del caballo y fue caminando como ida hacia el lago, Levi pudo observar el rostro de su "hermana" estaba maravillada, parecía una muñeca de porcelana, tan frágil, bella y hermosa. También se bajó del caballo el sargento y la empezó a seguir para estar de tras de el para todas las preguntas que sabía que ella iba a efectuar, mikasa quedó maravillada y Levi quiso romper el hielo y dijo

—te gusta tu premio ?—

Mikasa sin voltear a verlo, le dijo,

—esto es maravilló, no había visto algo tan precioso—Levi se acercó a su lado y dijo

—esto sólo es el principio todavía falta las actividades que haremos, mikasa lo voltea a ver lo encara y le pregunta

— ¿por qué hace esto?, ¿porque me trae a un lugar recóndito y hermoso nada más usted y yo?—Levi la volteo a ver a la car y lo dijo en todo prepotente

—Lo hice porque te prometí un premio, esto me pareció lo más gratificante, conocer este lago natural—

Mikasa lo miro desconfiado pero sintió sinceridad en sus palabras y no dijo nada más, pero lo que no sabía es que Levi había preparado este viaje desde la primera vez que le prometió el premio, pero por azares del destino Levi siempre cambiaba de opinión y le ganaba a Mikasa, él tenía un ideal en el cual es que quiera ser mejor que yo me tiene que ganar limpiamente,por eso es que Levi querían hacer de Mikasa que sea la más fuerte sin la ayuda de nadie, una vez que Mikasa lograra ganarle, su primer paso es hablar con ella conocerla fraternal y por fin decirle que ella es su "hermana"— Levi alzó la vista y me. Dijo

—Mikasa ¿estás lista para la primera actividad del día?—Mikasa lo mira mientras se quita las botas y le dice

— ¿actividades?, ¿pensé que íbamos a nadar en el lago?—en eso Levi dice

—nadaremos después primero vamos a conseguir algo de comida, este lago es rico en fauna acuática así que antes de que te diviertas tenemos que preparar una fogata y conseguir peces—Mikasa dio un suspiro y dijo,

— ¿hasta para divertirse tiene un protocolo?, está bien intentare pescar varios pescados—

Mikasa volteo a ver a Levi y empezó a quitarse sus ropas tan sólo quedando en brazier y bóxer Levi se sorprendió con la rapidez en quitarse la ropa y empezó a sudar, Mikasa se le acercó a su sargento y dijo,

—yo consigo los peces y usted la leña le parece—Levi alzó una ceja y dijo

—y por qué debería hacerte caso—Mikasa se río y movió la cabeza negativamente mientras decía con resentimiento sus palabras

—Porque usted no me da órdenes—

—está bien iré por la leña, Tu ve a pescar, —

Levi salió por durante 45 minutos buscando leña, jaló un par de tronco cerca de un árbol que daba mucha sombra genial para hacer un mini campamento y hacer la fogata, su tarea estaba a punto de concluir, pero veía a Mikasa todavía sin poder pescar ningún pez, Levi supo que esa era su oportunidad para entablar una conversación con ella, se acercó y vio como esta empapada completamente, el aún traía sus pantalones, sin arneses y una camisa sisada blanca, y menciona

—Mikasa ¿cómo vas con la comida?—a lo que la pelinegra le clavo la. Mirada y dijo

— ¿cómo cree? Hice un arpón con una navaja y un palo pero aún no logró visualizar bien al pez—Levi se acercó a ella por la espalda y le tomó la mano y le dijo con un susurro

—alza la mano hasta arriba, visualiza tu objetivo —mikasa podía sentir el respirar de su sargento, también pudo sentir su perfume que olía a lavanda, a una persona fresca, mikasa no pudo evitar sentirse extraña por esa invasión de espacio personal, su mano fue levantándose lentamente hacia arriba mientras hablaba Levi

— ¿ Ya viste tu objetivo mikasa?—dijo el sargento mikasa quedó embobada con las acciones precipitadas de él y dijo

—Claro sargento — y vio al primer pez en el agua en eso Levi le dice

—si lo veo— el sargento quería seguir deleitándose con el perfume a vainilla

—listo sargento ya localice mi objetivo—

—muy bien ahora lánzalo con todas su fuerzas—

mikasa hizo caso a las órdenes de su sargento y logró capturar el pez, mikasa fue a recogerlo mientras se alejaba con Levi alzó el palo y vio el pez recién muerto y dijo

—genial! Un pez—a lo que Levi le contesta

—supongo que ya puedes con lo demás caza buenos peces estoy empezando a sentir hambre, preparare la fogata—mikasa siguió cazando peces algunas fallaba pero logró capturar 5 peces,

* * *

Levi tenía listo la fogata y le hizo señas a mikasa de que ya era tiempo de que ya es tiempo de comer, mikasa se acercó al sargento que movía la madera quemada con un palo y le dijo

— ¿Nada más eso pescaste con la técnica que te enseñe? —a lo que mikasa irritada le dijo

— ¿Acaso nada lo que hago le parece sargento?— lo que el sargento seguía moviendo la leña respondió

—está bien lo decía para molestar muy buen trabajo—

Mikasa se sentó y le entregó los pescados y Levi los puso a coser al fuego, mikasa al ver los pescados asándose a la leña recordó mucho su infancia, Mikasa sonreía mientras Levi movía el fuego, hacía un calor fuerte y las gotas de sudor caían bajo el pelo del sargento, Levi observó como mikasa sonreía mientras miraba el fuego y preguntó

—por qué tan feliz, aunque por supuesto esa era la prioridad de este viaje—mikasa lo miro y tranquilamente mencionó,

—Esto me recuerda a los días de campo con mis papas—por algo Levi la llevó a ese lugar, él estuvo investigando las últimas semanas y Armin fue el que le dijo que a Mikasa le gustaban los días de campo. Es por eso que su premio fue un día de campo con él para que recordará a su familia, que él también era parte de su familia aunque no lo supiera

—me gusta mucho los días de campo, recuerdo que iba con mis padres a una laguna parecida en shiganshina y siempre mi papa pescaba y mamá hacia el pescado yo recogía la lecha, siempre quise aprender a pescar y gracias a usted pude lograrlo gracias—Mikasa le dedicó una sonrisa al sargento

— Levi pudo ver sinceridad y tristeza en sus palabras recordar a su padres era doloroso todo el mundo lo sabe, pero ella ya no estaba sola lo tenía a él y con eso basta pensó

—Mikasa come tu pescado y puedes relajarte yo dormiré un rato este tipo de lugares me relaja—Mikasa le dio un mordida a su pescado y trago y menciono

— ¿Este lugar lo relaja para no tener pesadillas?—Levi la miró y contestó secamente

—sí, no te preocupes por mí no te molestaré disfruta este paisaje—Mikasa lo miro y le dijo —me gustaría nadar en el lago, me gustaría mucho que me acompañara—

Levi la miró fijamente y en tono serio dijo—lo siento Mikasa pero no me gusta mucho el agua—Mikasa insistía—

Khe?! ¿Mikasa insistía?, como puede ser posible que los dos soldados que se odiaban y repudiaban podían estar juntos en un lago alejados de todos y disfrutando su cercanía, Mikasa no se había puesto a pensar en eso ¿que acaso le gusta convivir con él?, lo peor es que le gustaba todo esto, incluso no había pensado en Eren e historia, por un momento pensé en ella misma en disfrutar el momento, ser feliz sin preocupaciones y eso ¿lo estaba logrando con Levi? Y lo que es mucho peor…el la estaba enseñando a olvidar. No podía negar que las pláticas silenciosas que tenían eran muy intensas, pero últimamente ya se intercambiaban insultos, ahora ya se intercambiaban halagos, hasta ahora secretos sentimientos ¿cómo es que su relación cambio tan radicalmente?, así que decidió irse al lago a bañarse y dejar ahí al sargento, era demasiado gracioso escuchar al sargento Levi gritándole a Mikasa que no se fuera a lo hondo y Mikasa le contestaba que ella sabía nadar que no se preocupara, claro en sus palabras fueron

—NI TE ATREVAS MOCOSA A IRTE A LO HONDO QUE SI TE AHOGAS NO TE IRE A SAKAR DEJARE QUE TE MUERAS—MIKASA LE RESPONDIO

—MALDITO ENANO SI TAN PREOCUPADO ESTA POR MI VENGA AL LAGO O ES CIERTO USTED NO SABE NADAR Y POR ESO NO VIENEN

Levi se quitó las botas, su playera y sus pans, sólo quedó en sus short y le fue a nadar a donde estaba Mikasa llegó a estar con la pelinegra y dijo

—¿Vez? no era tan difícil nadar un poco—

—odio el agua estancada, tiene hermenes—contesto el pelinegro

Se escucha un pequeño pujido, Mikasa cambio su expresión Levi la notó y volvió a decir

—estas bien Mikasa— a lo que ella responde

—algo me pico en mi talón izquierdo creó que me corte un poco—Levi se sumergió para inspeccionar vio un pedazo de tronco un borde filoso, Levi cargo entre sus brazos a Mikasa para llevarla a la orilla, Mikasa se sorprende del agarre y dice

— Que pasa por que me alza— lo dijo con los pómulos rosas

—Que no vez que te lastimaste el pie quiero inspeccionarlo—Levi noto su sonrojo

Mikasa se sentía extraña siendo cargada por su sargento y tampoco sabía por qué lo dejaba, hay algo en su interior muy guardado es que la protegieran ella siempre ha protegido a eren, pero las personas que intentaban protegerla siempre morían, como sus padres o su madre adoptiva Karla jagger. Pero con el sargento era diferente se sentía muy segura y le gustaba, Levi Llegó a la orilla empapado puso a Mikasa en el suelo, él se puso de rodillas frente a ella, y empezó a inspeccionar su talón

Mikasa estaba molesta, le dijo

—suélteme ¿qué hace?—

Mikasa se sentía extraña siendo cargada por su sargento y tampoco sabía por qué lo dejaba, hay algo en su interior muy guardado es que la protegieran ella siempre ha protegido a eren, pero las personas que intentaban protegerla siempre morían, como sus padres o su madre adoptiva Karla jagger, Pero con el sargento era diferente se sentía muy segura y le gustaba, Levi. Llegó a la orilla empapado puso a Mikasa en el suelo él se puso de rodillas frente a ella, y empezó a inspeccionar su talón

— ¿Sargento que hace?—menciona la joven—el pelinegro esto dice

—sargento esto sargento el otro podrías tan sólo decirme Levi por favor: —Mikasa giro los ojos y dijo —bueno L-E-V-I, deje en paz estoy bien—

—sé que estas bien Mikasa, pero a veces es bueno que alguien se preocupe por ti Mikasa grito

—fue suficiente, estoy bien déjeme en paz—

Mikasa empezó a patalear y unas patadas le dieron en la cara a Levi, el molesto se puso arriba de Mikasa y la tenía sometida bajo de él.

—me vas a dejar revisarte y curarte—a lo que Mikasa dice

— ¿por qué tanto interés en cuidarme y protegerme? usted no es nada mío, porque le interesaría —

en eso Levi pudo ver la hermosa cara sumisa de Mikasa mientras escupía esas palabras Levi esta embaucado, emballestado tenía a Mikasa cerca, el ya no sabía que hacer esa mujer lo volvía loco, de pasión, ternura, cariño, era inexplicable el sentimiento que sentía, poco a poco fue acercando sus labios recién relamidos hacia la asiática, Mikasa al ver las acciones de Levi, se quedó estática, ¿acaso Levi estaba apuntó de hacer lo que ella también quería inconscientemente?, Levi acercó su rostro al estar cerca de ella sus labios casi rosándose sentía el aliento del caballero y el beso la frente de la muchacha , la pelinegra quedo sorprendida por un momento creyó que el la iba a besar en los labios y lo peor es que el seguía con sus labios pegado a su frente el empezó a bajar hasta quedar frente a frente con Mikasa y dijo

—Yo no hare nada, que tú no quieras—

el empezó a zafar el agarre que tenía a la asiática pero, algo tenía la pelinegra estar tan cerca de su sargento la hizo sentirse cómoda era algo inexplicable y dijo si eren se puede besar con historia yo también podría besarme con el sargento, así que Mikasa acerco su rostro al de él, Levi vio las intenciones de Mikasa y no perdió la oportunidad Levi empezó a besar sus labio, un par de arrumacos, Mikasa seguía estática es principiante en eso de besar ,Levi esta como hipnotizado, muy hipnotizado no quería espantarla así que pazo a su cuello, aspirando ese aroma a vainilla, se escuchó un ligero gemido de la Ackerman eso quería decir que también lo disfrutaba, la pelinegra con sus manos entrelazó sus dedos en el pelo de Levi y dio un gran suspiro, eso quería decir que la joven lo estaba aceptando empezó a frotar su cuerpo recién húmedo sobre la pelinegra, ella estaba ida Levi alzó la mirada y pudo ver el sonrojo en su cara, la empezó a besar en los labios, suave delicado, esperando que ella respondiera, introdujo su lengua a la del pelinegro, por cada caricia y cada suspiro, sus besos se volvieron más vigorizantes, ella daba una bocanada de aire, el suspiraba fuerte a cada contacto suyo, después Levi recordó ¿pero qué mierda estaba haciendo?¿acaso estaba besando a su hermana? ¿Por qué se dejó llevar por su emociones? de todas las cadetes que hay entre las murallas justamente la que le llamaba la atención como mujer tenía que ser parte de su familia, Levi se paró de golpe, dejando a una Mikasa sumisa, se sentó alado de ella junto al río y menciono

—perdona me deje llevar esperó y esto no cambie nada entre nosotros— Mikasa acostada y asimilando lo que acaba de pasar menciono

—ni fue su culpa yo también le correspondí—Levi abrió los ojos y se dijo a si mismo

es cierto ella le correspondió, hace apenas 3 días que ella tenía el corazón roto por eren, viene y la empieza a besar y ella correspondió, esto estaba mal, muy mal ella no debía enamorarse eso sería...inapropiado, o por maría, rose y sina que había hecho, Mikasa se paró del césped le ofreció la mano su sargento el acepto y fueron a nadar juntos la asiática se posó enfrente de él , rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Levi y lo empezó a besar, el la quería ya no había duda, y no de una forma fraternal, sino de una forma carnal, él pensó que nunca le correspondía pero al ver que si lo disfrutaría y después le diría la verdad la cruel realidad,

Así se la pasaron las últimas 3 horas besándose acariciándose, sintiendo el calor que emanaba cada uno a sus caricias, se limitaban a hablar no querían arruinar el momento, mikasa le dijo al sargento que quería llevar su relación con el despacio, no quería apresurar nada, solo disfrutar el momento, el pelinegro asintió con la cabeza y siguieron devorándose mutuamente, estuvieron acostados un rato en el pasto cerca de una fogata ella se acurruco a su lado el la abrazo y se quedaron estáticos un rato , Levi le dijo a la pelinegra que ya era hora de regresar no quería que les agarrará la noche ella, aceptó se cambió atrás de un árbol mientras el apagaba la fogata y preparaba sus cosas para regresar al campamento de la legión de reconocimiento, una vez ensillados los caballos se dispusieron a irse de ese maravilló lugar en el cual se recordaba tanto a su familia y más porque en ese lugar supo lo que en realidad sentía por su sargento y el por ella.

Llevaron los caballos al establos, se bajaron y empezaron a caminar por el pasillo, ella le regalaba sonrisas mientras que el la empujaba con el cuerpo una vez llegando a la puerta de la habitación de la joven y el pelinegro menciona

—Que descanses cadete— lo que Mikasa picara dice

— ¿buenas noches cadete? ¿Eso es lo mínimo que puede decir?—Levi la tomó de la cintura la acercó a él para que sus cuerpos estén juntos y le dio un besos feroz, abrió la boca un poco para que Mikasa respiraba mientras que ella mordía el labio de el para que detuviera el beso Levi la soltó y dijo

—descansa niña —

Se fue caminando con dirección a su oficina, abrió la puerta del baño y se dispuso a tomar una ducha, se sentía tan bien tan querida tan mujer en los brazos de él, siempre supo que debía cuidarse sola y cuidar a los que amaba pero estando con el sargento era otro cuento ya sentía que nada ni nadie podría destruida teniéndolo cerca, estaba preparando su tina de agua cuando escucha un golpeteo en la puerta y mencionó voy

Abrió la puerta y vio que era Eren, el entró sin decir una palabra y con un tono molesto dijo

—Podrías explicarme que fue todo eso que acabó de ver— a lo que la pelinegra sorprendida y a la vez feliz mencionó en todo ofendida

— ¿a qué te refieres?, ¿no sé de qué me HABLAS?—eren Se sobo la cien y dice,

— ¡te largas con el sargento todo el día!, vuelven a casi el anochecer y preocupado por ti, porque no sabía dónde estabas, vuelvo a tu habitación por quinta vez y que me encuentro una escena en la ¿cuál tú y el sargento besándose? , enserio Mikasa él podría ser tu papa de dobla la edad—Mikasa estaba enojada ¿quién era el para estarle reclamando que salía con un hombre? y no cualquier hombre si no el sargento Levi, ella molesta le contesto

— tú no eres nadie para decirme que es lo que puedo, y no puedo hacer, o que acaso yo te reclame que salieras con historia, sólo te dije que me sorprendió ya que no me lo hayas contado pero te apoye, que acaso tú no puedes apoyarme y por favor sal de aquí que voy a bañarme—y eren salió molesto de la habitación de Mikasa, se fue a si baño a ver si su sales de baño estaban listas cuando escucha otro golpeteo a en la puerta ella lo abre y dice

—por dios eren podrías dejarme en paz— la joven ve quien era el que tocaba la puerta y era moblit y le dice— cadete Mikasa Ackerman el comandante Erwin solicita su presencia en su oficina es de suma importancia y se retiró, bueno se dijo que primero se ducha y iba a esa junta con Erwin

* * *

Levi acaba de salir de ducharse traía ropa fresca, no sé qué es lo que sentía, se sentía feliz complacido y todo eso fue causado por una pelinegra que tenía su mismo apellido, ahora lo sabía la quería y no quería alejarse de ella jamás quisiera despertar con ella todas las mañanas y que le regale un buenos días y una taza de té, si era posible callarse para siempre lo del apellidó Ackerman lo haría, porque si ella se llega a enterar que él también es un Ackerman toda ese festín de besos y caricias se acabarían para siempre, escucha que tocan la puerta el abre y ve que es moblit, a lo que menciona

—sargento Levi el comandante Erwin lo manda a llamar a su oficina—Levi con fastidió dice

—En un momento voy— y cerró la puerta se cambió y se dispuso a ir a la oficina de su comandante y amigo, pero ya se avecinada lo que iba a decir

Levi entro en la oficina de Erwin, vio que Erwin estaba sentado en su escritorio haciendo su típico papeleo habitual de siempre y menciono el pelinegro

—Ya sé por qué me mandaste a llamar, mira si me lleve a Mikasa lejos pero no es lo que tú estás pensando—

El comandante seguía en su papeleo sin dejar de hacer su trabajo dijo en voz alta

—Bueno tú lo sabrás, como tendrás tu conciencia, y no te mande a llamar por eso, te mande a llamar por otra cosa—

—Que otra cosas—

—Ya lo sabrás—se escucha que tocan la puerta y el comandante Erwin dijo

—Pasa—

De pronto Levi voltea a ver a la puerta y ve a su pelinegra recién duchada le hace el saludo militar y Erwin empieza hablar

— bueno señorita Mikasa que bueno que llego, el sargento Levi quiere hablar de un tema delicado con usted y es por eso que lo mande a llamar a mi oficina para que tuvieran mejor privacidad, bueno los dejo—

Levi estaba furioso, lo que más le molestaba es que Erwin siempre se metiera en su vida y lo obligara a tomar decisiones que él no quería y ahí estaba Mikasa confundida y el molesto Mikasa le dedico una sonrisa y le dijo a su sargento

—se me hace raro que nos hayamos visto todo el día y todavía quieres hablar conmigo, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué quieres decirme?

Levi la miro y agacho al mirada vio un poco de nostalgia en las expresiones de Levi

— ¿qué pasa Levi, es algo malo? —

A lo que su sargento menciono

—primero que nada Mikasa quiero que sepas, que todo esto que paso hoy entre tú y yo no era planeado, ni si quiera sé por qué seguimos, pero te diré algo no me arrepiento fue algo muy especial para mí, y me importas y mucho pero cuando te diga la verdad no querrás ni dirigirme la palabra— él se empezó a acercar a ella y la tomo de las dos manos que ella rápidamente soltó dolida Mikasa estaba impactada por lo que le decía Levi ¿Qué escondía Levi que Erwin también sabia?

—dime Levi todo lo que tengas que decir—

—te lo diré solo si prometes no alejarte de mí, por favor—

Mikasa asintió con la cabeza pero podría notarse que esta enfada molesta que estaba guardando en sus adentros Levi, que acaso le iba a decir que es casado, ¿que tiene hijos? Que era tan delicado para que el dudara en decírselo en eso el sargento se acercó a ella y le dijo

—Mikasa mi apellido es Ackerman, Kenny me lo dijo antes de morir yo soy su sobrino—

* * *

esta es la primera parte esperen la segunda...o esperen ya esta la segunda parte jajajaj lo parti en dos por que me salio demasiado extenso nso vemos saludos


	2. Capitulo 2 destino diferente

aqui tienen la segunda parte disfruten feliz cumpleaños cuma!

* * *

Mikasa abrió los ojos como platos, se quedó callada varios segundos luego minutos la pelinegra vio a Levi con asco y se fue sin despedirse abrió la puerta para retirarse pero sintió un jaloneo de Levi que él decía

—Mikasa espera por favor déjame explicarte—

—explicarte ENCERIO QUIERES EXPLICARME! EXPLICARME QUE TU Y YO PODEMOS TENER UN LAZO SANGUINIO Y TE VALIO PERO TE BESUQUIASTE POR HORAS CON TU "HERMANA" ¿POR QUE LEVI?, ¿POR QUE LO HICISTE? Y APARTE DE TODO ESTO COMO ES QUE ERES UN ACKERMAN Y JAMAS! TE CONOCI,CREI QUE ESTABA SOLA EN ESTE MUNDOYO TE NECESITABA, NECESITABA A ALGUIEN QUE ME CUIDARA Y ME PROTEGIERA SI TU DE HACES LLAMAR MI "HERMANO" DONDE ESTABAS CUANDO TE NECESITE— Mikasa dio una sonrisa y dijo — ahora entiendo todo por eso te empezaste acercar a mí para liberar esa culpa de que me abandonaste por eso quieres hacerme feliz por tu abandono y me viste llorando por eren y que mejor que yo me enamorara de ti…eres un maldito enfermo tu culpa no te hace ver los hechos.

Levi agacho la mirada y dijo

—QUE ACASO TU TAMPOCO ENTIENDES QUE YO NO SABIA QUE ERA UN ACKERMAN HACE APENAS 1 MES QUE SE ESTO—

—ENTONCES POR QUE TE ESPERASTE TANTO TIEMPO EN DECIRME LA VERDAD QUE GANABAS NO DICIENDOME LA VERDAD—

—PRIMERO QUERIA FRATERNIZAR CONTIGO CONVIVIR CONTIGO,PERO ES QUE DE TODAS LAS CADETES QUE HAY AQUÍ JUSTAMENTE TU TENIAS QUE SER ACKERMAN,ENTERARME DE LA VERDAD FUE DIFICIL POR QUE YO….EMPEZE A SENTIR ALGO QUE NO SE QUE PUTAS! ES Y NO TE QUIZE ABANDONAR Y NO QUIERO QUE EM ABANDONES AHORA—

La aprenso entre su brazos y el la empezó a besar a la fuerza ella ya no podía mas se le escurrían las lágrimas, mientras el la besaba ella quería detener el beso pero sus sentimientos por el hizo que le correspondiera, como es que en tan poco tiempo ese maldito enano de mierda le robo el corazón y se lo ¿rompió al mismo tiempo? Que ¿acaso eso puede ser posible? Ella detuvo el beso mordiéndole el labio, el la soltó mientras ella con la manga de su mano se limpió la boca y le dijo

—NO VUELVAS HACERLO, NO ME VUELVAS A BESAR MALDITO ENFERMO— y salió de la oficina de Erwin corriendo hacia su habitación,

Erwin al ver que Mikasa salió corriendo entro a su oficina y vio a un Levi empinándose su reserva especial de whysky Levi vio entrar a Erwin y dijo

—de seguro ya debes de estar contento ya le dije la verdad y como sabrás me odia cree que jugué con sus sentimientos—

Erwin vio a Levi y le dijo—era lo mejor Levi tenías que decírselo ya antes de que te enamoraras de ella de verdad—

En eso Levi dio un trago al whisky y dijo— ¿y cómo sabes que no estoy enamorado de ella? Es demasiado tarde Erwin, y creo que lo sabes

Erwin vio con tristeza a Levi y le dijo— ¿la amas como hermana? o ¿cómo mujer?

—no lo sé Erwin lo único que sé es que no quiero que se aleje de mi—

Levi se llevó la botella de whisky y menciono

—Adiós Erwin iré a embriagarme solo a mi habitación—

Erwin asintió con la cabeza y dijo — claro Levi

* * *

Habían pasado 3 días, 3 días en la cual Levi se la pasaba ebrio y no iba ni hacia sus obligaciones diarias Erwin no él decía anda por que se sentía un poco culpable del estado de animo de Levi, mientras tanto Mikasa estaba más callada de lo normal salía iba a entrenar pero tenía esa mirada de decepción, no podía más, ya era el cuarto día que no se veían ni se hablaban con el sargento , así que la joven pelinegra decidió que entrenar casi todo el día, era presionar su cuerpo eso que sin contar que eren también estaba molesta con ella, por que vio cómo se besaba con el sargento y como le diría ahora a su hermanastro que Levi es su "hermano" que comparten el mismo apellido eso sin duda decepcionaría a eren no quería sentirse más sola de lo que esta, así que decidió ir a los establos y convivir con su caballo , era uno de los caballos más fuertes de toda la legión, se lo asignaron en su primera misión y desde siempre lo ha elegido, el caballo la conocía, era muy singular la joven pelinegra al ponerle nombre a las cosas su caballo tenia nombre de "caballo" todos le ponían nombre a sus caballos ella simplemente le decía caballo y cuando el escuchaba su nombre saliendo de sus labios iba a ver a la mujer que se colocaba en su espalda, el caballo relincho y Mikasa empezó hacer su trabajo, se sentía tranquila cepillando a su amigo "caballo" estuvo los mejores 10 minutos de tranquilidad cuando de pronto escucha un,

—Hola Mikasa—

La pelinegra voltea a ver quién es el que osaba llamarla, y vio que era el castaño con cara de caballo y menciono

—hola jean, que eren te diga cara de caballo no quiere decir que duermas en los establo—

Jean le dio una sonrisa y le dijo— vine a ver Jeffrey— Mikasa lo vio y dijo

—así se llama tu caballo cierto? — Con una sonrisa asintió y le volvió a preguntar

—quieres que te ayude a cepillar tu caballo, yo ya termine con Jeffrey lo acabo de dejar en su establo, —

Mikasa quería estar sola, pero recordó que jean la ayudo a vencer al sargento, investigando cuál era su punto débil, así que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la proposición, estuvieron cepillando juntos a caballo, él estaba feliz le gustaba que lo cepillaran, era un silencio abrumador y jean rompió el hielo

—Por cierto, haz estado muy ausente es la primera vez en que te veo después de la pelea—

—he estado aislada no quiero saber nada —

El castaño vio que ella le pasaba algo, a pesar del poco tiempo junto Mikasa y jean sostenían una relación bastante estrecha, es más compañerismo que otra cosa pero se sentía bien platicar con alguien, siempre de una mujer callada esconde una gran cantidad de secretos cosa que jean quería descubrir

—Mikasa, te sucede algo recuerda que soy tu amigo puedes contar conmigo—Mikasa no sabía si decirle todo jean, pero si necesitaba desahogarse

—gracias jean pero, no quiero tocar el tema—jean quería saber que la afligía, tenía esa curiosidad muy pero muy dentro de su corazón ya sabía de qué trataba todo esto

—lo sé pero es que si no te desahogas te puedes enfermar del estómago recuerda los corajes, mira al sargento Levi, por algo siempre come frutas y verduras cuida su alimentación—

Mikasa abrió los ojos de golpe jean ya estaba empezando a sospechar era cuestión de tiempo que ella soltara la sopa

—justo tenías que hablar de el—jean con una sonrisa contesto

—o ya veo ¿tu problema es con el sargento Levi no? ¿Se vengó de ti por haberle ganado?—

—para nada es más, complicado, muy complicado—

—Mikasa no quiero escucharme como el típico papa regañón, pero no me gusta como el sargento Levi te trata, a veces es muy considerado contigo, pero también a veces te hace sufrir—la dio su sonrisa y menciono

—supongo que tienes razón, así es el por un momento te tiene en el cielo y luego te deja caer al precipicio—

jean vio la cara de decepción de la pelinegra y decidió hacer una acción que jamás en su corto tiempo de conocerla lo haría, se acercó a ella la abrazo, él estaba por seguro que Mikasa le daría una patada, pero en realidad si necesitaba ese abrazo, empezó a sollozar en su hombro,, mantuvieron el abrazo por unos segundo y podría decirse que Mikasa se sentía liberada, pero lo que no sabían es que había un espía entre la paja la, costumbre de ella siempre estar escondida hay, la teniente Hanji le gustaba dormir hay, ya sabíamos que es muy excéntrica, así que se escabullo y fue con el chisme a cierto sargento enano

* * *

Eran las 12:00 de medio día y el sargento Levi se la llevaba ebrio todos los días desde el pleito con Mikasa, estaba ebrio pero el simple hecho de que solo así sus pesadillas y demonios lo calmaban, no por que estuviera despechado, no jamás! Él no es un hombre despechado, o más bien ese era su fiel pretexto, se escucha un grito como abren la puerta de golpe

—Levi, que haces, te están comiendo el mandado, Mikasa está junto con jean kirstein y por lo que veo están muy abrazaditos—Levi hizo una mueca totalmente ebrio y dijo

—no me impodta esa mocosa de mierda—Hanji hizo esa mirada asesina y menciono

—por dios Levi deja de estar de inmaduro y ve hablar con ella y evitar que cometa una locura—Levi alzo la ceja

—una locuda, más que besuquearse con su, primo, tío "hermano" ni si quiera sé si nos unen lazos—

—por dios Levi, tú y ella no los une ningún lazo sanguíneo, ella mide 1.70 tu 1.60 sin duda alguna no podrían ser parientes maldito enano ajjaja— Hanji se tira al suelo y se empieza a agarrar el estomago

—largo Hanji no quiero saber nada de ella, me rechazo, como familia y como….. Olvídalo! —

—Levi ve por ella oblígala a que hablen bien, por lo que yo escuche ella no te dejo que te explicaras—Levi la miro con récor, y menciono

—y tu como sabes eso—

— Erwin estaba conmigo cuando los dejo en tu oficina—

—¿y Erwin que estaba haciendo contigo en tu oficina?— Hanji pelo los ojos y dijo nerviosa

—pues que más! Escuchar tu conversación que no se te olvide que soy tu vecina jeejje, por dios Levi vámonos— Hanji jalo del brazo a Levi lo jaloneo hasta sacarlo de la oficina, Levi parecía vagabundo, nadamas traía su camisa blanca que parecía amarilla, no se había bañado en días, hasta le había crecido un poco el bigote y parte de barba su pantalón lleno de restos de whysky, apestaba y jedia alcohol (yo en las mañanas),no recordaba la última vez que estaba en esa situación, o si recordaba fue cuando murió Isabel y farlan, Hanji lo jaloneaba y le decía

—por dios Levi suelta esa maldita botella, mierda creo que debí mirarte antes pareces vagabundo! —

—soy un vagabundo déjame en paz no quiero hablar con ella—

Estaban a punto de llegar a los establos y el sargento Levi, vio la escenita muy, pero muy conmovedora, en sus adentros su borrachera se le bajo al ver a Mikasa sonriendo y tomada de la mano de jean, ellos se habían colocado en un tronco a platicar de lo sucedido, Levi no lo soporto, jaloneo a Hanji y tiro la botella de whisky lejos y fue a pazo apresurado a ver a Mikasa y a jean, sus celos estaban a punto de desbordarse de pronto dio un grito de acerco a la pareja y grito

—kirstein déjanos solo—

Mikasa estaba desahogándose con jean, le había dicho, todo lo que pazo con eren y también lo que pazo con el sargento se había desahogado todo ese rencor e ira se lo dijo a su amigo, jean le cuestiono que el siempre estará para ella, el cara de caballo sabía que Mikasa jamás se fijaría en él, pero la considera su amiga y apoyo así que la escucho por más que en el alma le doliera, al ver al sargento la felicidad de la pelinegra se esfumo escucho las palabras de su sargento diciéndole a jean que se fuera ella se paró de golpe soltó la mano de jean y se paró frente a Levi y le dijo

—ni te atrevas a correrlo, yo no quiero hablar contigo—Mikasa estaba furiosa tenía una mirada fulminadora

—Mikasa, NO TE QUIERO CERCA DE ESE IMBECIL, O YA VEO TU AMOR POR EREN SIEMPRE ES PASAJERO NO! SIEMPRE TE VAZ CON EL PRIMER HOMBRE QUE SE TE PONE ENFRENTE— Hanji al escuchar lo que dijo intervino rápidamente

—Levi cálmate estas ebrio y molesto, Mikasa Levi no quiso decir eso—Mikasa abrió al boca no creyó que él le dijera eso

—Di lo que quieras Levi, tus insultos no me importan ya que tú nunca serás parte de mi vida—

—a Levi se le humedecían los ojos pero de coraje y volvió a decir—

—lárgate con él, por lo que veo ya encontraste consuelo ¿no? — Hanji vio esto y empezó a jalonear a Levi y le dijo

— ¡basta Levi! no creí que te pusieras así vámonos estas muy ebrio—

—nooooo me voy tú me trajiste aquí hablar con Mikasa pues es lo que hago—

—por dios Levi mírate, pareces el típico ex novio ardido que quiere moler a golpes a cualquier amigo de tu exnovia cálmate—

Levi vio que sus palabras hirieron a Mikasa así que hablo de manera tranquila pero con mucho sentimiento y la voz entre cortada

—Mikasa, por favor quiero hablar contigo, explicarte las cosas, por favor si después de hablar conmigo no quieres saber nada de mi lo entiendo, Hanji te aceptara en su escuadrón, y no nos volveremos a ver ni a fraternizar pero solo te pido escúchame — la mirada de Levi parecía perdida en sentimientos, nunca se había visto tan vulnerable, quizás el alcohol, o quizás su última oportunidad de hablar con ella

Jean vio como el sargento se desmoronada poco a poco cosa que sus sospechas eran correctas, el sargento quería Mikasa así que jean le dijo a Mikasa

—habla con el nada pierdes Mikasa, me retiro—jean se fue a pazo calmado junto con Hanji esa conversación es de dos nadie más debía de interrumpir

Mikasa se acercó a él y le dijo

—de que quieres hablar—

Levi alzo la mirada y dijo

—lo sabes lo que hay entre nosotros—

—sabes que entre tú y yo no hay nada Levi, nunca paso nada y eso se debe de quedar así, pensé que querías hablar sobre nuestros vínculos familiares, sabía que perdía mi tiempo—la pelinegra se dispuso a irse y el la tomo del brazo y dijo

—Mikasa espera no he terminado— ella agacho la mirada no sabía si lo que hacía era lo correcto pero lo escucharía solo así la dejaría en paz

—se pusieron de frente ella tenía la mirada abajo él le levanto la vista y dijo

—Mikasa, quiero que sepas que si yo me hubiera enterado de que tú y yo compartimos el mismo apellido créelo que estaría ahí para ti, jamás me hubiera fijado en ti como mujer, pero cuando me entere de todo yo ya sentía algo por ti y lo peor es que al convivir contigo más me atraías ti, por eso intentaba ser autoritario y a la vez considerado contigo para que no sospecharas pero fue demasiado, no lo soporte y yo sé que tú tampoco, sé que te sentías conectada conmigo, lo sé por la veces que hemos peleado y convivido sé que te sientes feliz a mi lado al igual que yo, por favor te pido que lo intentemos, —

—pero Levi y ¿si lo nuestro no funciona?, ¿qué pasa si yo te dejo y me veas con otro hombre lo golpearías? ¿Lo matarías por que no estoy contigo? —

—No pienses en eso por favor, —

—Debo de pensarlo, no voy a negar que si me siento atraída por ti, pero no quiero arruinar nuestra relación ahora que sabemos que podemos ser familia, y que no estoy sola, me gusta y no quiero que por un estúpido capricho se arruine así que no lo arruines Levi—

Y Mikasa se fue dejando a un Levi pensativo, Mikasa no quería que estuvieran juntos como pareja, si no como familia y eso le dolió por un momento creo que ella aceptaría su propuesta de ser una "pareja" se fue a su oficina y bañarse que tenía días que no lo hacía y en la tina pensar todo lo sucedido y después dormir que no había dormido en los últimos 3 días.

* * *

Mikasa estaba en su habitación recostada, pensando en lo sucedido con Levi, literalmente lo rechazo, pero estaría ahí con el cómo familia en eso era lo correcto, ella poso su dedo índice en sus labios, recordando sus besos sus caricias, dulces y tiernas, como radicalmente cambiaron a unas feroces llenas de hambre y pasión,¿ acaso ella podría convivir con el primer hombre que la hacía sentir deseada enserio? Escucha un golpe en la puerta se para desganada y grita

—quien es— lo que le faltaba ¿otra vez Levi a molestarla?

—Mikasa, soy eren— la pelinegra abrió la puerta y dijo

— En que te puedo ayudar—

—Mikasa quiero hablar contigo, sé que me comporte como un idiota, tú también mereces ser feliz, aunque sea con el sargento, él es un buen hombre y supongo que el realidad te quiere, se nota mucho, quizás me agarraron los celos de hermano, ya que tú y yo somos como hermanos ¿no es así? —

Mikasa lo asimilo, todo es cierto eren es como su hermano, pero como quiera se sentía atraído por él, la consideraba su hermana y por eso no se fijó en ella, pero ella sí y lo sabía, a pesar que no los unía un lazo sanguíneo pero son hermanos, luego pensó en Levi, él se sentía atraído por ella desde antes cuando se enteró que podrían ser familia, trato de verla con otros ojos pero no pudo, enserio Mikasa y Levi son tan similares.

—¿Mikasa estas bien? —la joven vio a Eren, que se quedó ida pensando

—si eren te escucho—

—bueno espero tú y el sargento Levi tengan una relación productifera y te deseo lo mejor—la pelinegra no sabía que decirle, le contesto

—Gracias Eren, —

Y el castaño se retiró y Mikasa le dijo

—quieres que te acompañe necesito caminar un poco—

—Me parece bien Mikasa, —

Mikasa acompaño a eren a la habitación de historia supongo que eren iba a ver historia, ella caminaba como fantasma sin rumbo fijo, acaso había precipitado su relación con Levi, y si en ¿realidad no tenían ningún lazo sanguíneo?, había escuchado de su padre que el apellido Ackerman en si no es una apellido, si no parte de un clan que es muy poderoso antes de que los titanes llegaran y eran demasiados, he ahí porque es muy fuerte, pero también, ella era parte de otro clan, que es el clan de los asiáticos una raza indestructible, tanto que ella era la única descendiente, luego pensó en Levi, él también es muy fuerte sin duda alguna es un Ackerman al igual que ella, luego recordó que su padre le comento que hay diferentes tipos de Ackerman, su padre era rubio, y es un Ackerman y Levi tiene el pelo oscuro eso que tipo de parentesco tenían, como habían dicho compartían apellidos pero quizás, tan solo quizás no estaban emparentados.

Una vez que Mikasa dejo a eren siguió caminando dando vueltas por el castillo, no sabe como pero después de reordenar sus pensamientos se encontró parada enfrente de la puerta de Levi, como es que de todas las puertas es que ella llego a esa, que acaso ¿iba a verlo?, se quedó parada unos segundo y decidió irse luego abre la puerta y la gran sorpresa es que Mikasa no se movió en el lapsus de que se abrió, Levi sorprendido le dijo

— ¿Mikasa? , te puedo ayudar en algo— Mikasa estaba congelada, no decía nada absolutamente nada no decía ni la más mini palabra Levi volvió a decir

— ¡Hola hay alguien!— Levi en sus adentros estaba feliz habían pasado tan solo 6 horas de su pelea y ahí estaba Mikasa parada en su puerta en modo zombi

Mikasa no sabía que decir y se volteo caminando hacia su habitación, Levi la tomo del brazo y le menciono

—Mikasa ¿te pasa algo? ¿Quieres que platiquemos de algo?, yo te puedo ayudar—Mikasa sintió el agarre y le dijo

— Suéltame por favor, no creo que sea capaz de negarme otra vez, suéltame— Levi dio una sonrisa la jalo hacia ella y la abrazo la estrujo en sus brazos mientras ella lloraba sollozaba

— ¿por qué Levi?, por qué no me dejas ir, déjame ir—lo decía suplicantemente

— si vuelvo a sentir tu perfume a lavanda ya no poder escapar y me quedare contigo, no lo quiero no lo merezco, no así no de esta manera—

Levi con una sonrisa levanto la barbilla de su "hermana" y le dijo,

— Yo no haría nada que tú no quieras y lo sabes, —

Mikasa dejo rodar sus lágrimas, Levi las limpiaba con suaves besos, ella se dejaba y Levi se acercaba a su boca, la beso se sentía pleno, no creyó que ella volvería bajo su voluntad, la acerco más a él, ella con sus brazos rodeo su cuello, mientras que el la levanto de las dos piernas y la golpeo contra la pared, Mikasa entre besos que se volvieron más feroces le dijo

— ¿Qué haces oni-chan?— con una sonrisa pícara—a lo que el pelinegro contesto

—no me digas así haces que me den escalofríos o peor—la empezó a besar con más ferocidad

—Levi ¿Qué haces? — entre pujidos menciono

—no puedo resistirme a ti, he intentado resistirme pero ahora ya no puedo—

—Mikasa se dejó besar más, profundo y desesperada, sentía que le faltaba el aliento, no sé en qué lapsus, que estaban en el pasillo rápidamente llegaron a la oficina del sargento y entre pujidos y relamidas llegaron a la cama de su superior, la recostó en la cama y se puso encima de ella, no dejaba de lamer su cuello, que por cierto le quito de delicadamente esa bufanda apestosa, sus movimientos eran tranquilos, suaves, dulces no quería arruinarlo ,quería ir despacio para no asustarla, Levi volteo tu rostro y miro a Mikasa a los ojos y le dijo con una voz rasposa

—Tienes 10 segundos, para irte de aquí si es lo que quieres, porque una vez pasando esos 10 segundos, jamás te alejaras de mi lado—

Mikasa, dio una sonrisa santurrona y lo abrazo, se acercó a su oreja y empezó a dar una suave terapia de arrumacos cada arrumaco un numero

—9…. —y lamia su oreja

—8…..—Mikasa se puso encima de el

—7…. —se empezó a quitar la chaqueta café

—6…—empezó a desabotonar la blusa blanca

—5…—Levi esta excitado, lo podía sentir Mikasa el bulto en la cual ella estaba sentada

—4…..— se quitó el pantalón y los arneses solo para quedar en ropa interior

Levi, no lo soporto más, como es que esa niña tan…tan…hermosa y linda, lo tortura de esa manera, el intento tocarla pero ella no se lo permitía, le decía

—Tranquilo sargento esto es con calma— Levi rebuznaba del coraje quería tocarla el quería, quitarle todo y hacerla suya de ¡una maldita vez!

—3— Mikasa comenzó abriéndole la camisa a Levi botón por botón despacio

—2— beso nuevamente su cuello y fue bajando lentamente hacia su pecho

—Levi entre pujidos, suspiros, ronroneos menciono—

—Que va pasar cuando tu cuenta llegue a 0— Mikasa alzo la vista y menciono

— ¿enserio quieres saber, pensé que ya lo habías deducido?— Levi hizo una sonrisa y pregunto

—serás mía para siempre— Mikasa sonrió y dijo

—creí que ibas a decir que me ibas a follar—

—lo pensé, pero tú en el lago me dijiste que querías esperar—

—Cambie de opinión—

Mikasa se acercó a su cara, y lamio sus labios, succiono los hizo suyos mientras el bailaba con su lengua, le faltaba la respiración, suspiraba de pasión por ella, no lo soporto más y le mordió el labio, la chupeteo la mordisqueo en todo su cuerpo, Mikasa al sentir esa acción menciono

—si sigues así, pensaran que me mordió un titán de 3 metros, pero si supieran que fue un titán de 1.60 m—

—desde cuando eres chistosita—

—solo cuando estoy feliz—

La pasión entre ellos dos volvió en un 2 por 3, se devoraban mutuamente, Levi le quito el brazier a Mikasa, solo para quedar en calzones, el la sentó en sus piernas para quedar de frente y puso su rostro entre los senos de la mujer, mientras ella babeaba el pelo de su hombre, lo que más le encantaba del pelinegro era su olor característico a lavanda, fresco y limpio, Mikasa se acercaba a su oído entre susurros le decía,

—Levi, hazme tuya estoy lista—Levi dejo de lamer sus senos y la miro a los ojos con su mirada fría característica y menciono

—Voy a tomarme mi tiempo, como tú te tomaste el tuyo—

Mikasa solo giro los ojos en forma de desagrado, Levi la acostó nuevamente en la cama y se desabrocho los pantalones, sin duda alguna tenía una gran erección, desde hace tiempo, pero quería disfrutar a Mikasa, cada momento con ella en esta situación, es recordar esos momentos sin ella, soñando con ella, esa ilusión que no creyó que fuera realidad, la felicidad no es para todos, eso Levi lo sabía, así que disfrutaría este momento, el momento necesario, Mikasa está totalmente denuda debajo de Levi, una vez que el empezó a desabrochar sus píntalos, sabía que ya era el momento crucial de su relación, a pesar de que ella es una muchacha sin experiencia, no tenía miedo al contrario sentía viva, esa llama de pasión y locura desenfrenada Levi la embistió duro la primera vez mientras que ella soporto ese dolor, ha aguantado demasiado dolor en su vida y está sin duda no fue una de ellas, ya que explotaba todos sus sentidos el respirar del pelinegro fusionado en su cuerpo, mientras se movía despacio, Levi era consiente que ella era una chica virgen, no quiso desesperarse, pero ella lo volvía loco, sus movimientos para el eran despacio, pero la verdad parecía un loco maniático desenfrenado, Mikasa dio un pequeño grito de dolor, pasión,, mientras clavaba sus uñas en la espalda del caballero mientras babeaba su hombro lo mordía mientras le enterraba cada vez más las uñas, eso excitaba mas a Levi y lo sabía, le gustaba que lo maltrataron, pero lo que más le excitaba era ver la cara de Mikasa totalmente llena de sudor y sonrojada, Levi no podía parar estaba a punto de terminar, no lo soporto más, salió de ella para poder terminar fuera, a él no le gustaba venirse dentro de una mujer aparte de que no quería tener hijos regados, no le gustaba se le hacía poco ético y a pesar que amaba a Mikasa tampoco lo haría, no era el momento.

Él se recostó a su lado con su respiración un poco agitada y la abrazo con una fuerza descomunal, ella se dejó estrujar en sus brazos mientras volvía ese aire a su pulmones, él le beso la frente, ella lo miro un poco apenada el levanto su vista y la beso suavemente y pego su frente a la de ella y dijo

—Mikasa, jamás te alejaras de mi lo escuchas, jamás—

—ni para ir al baño—

—No—

—me alegro que te hayas bañado, enserio apestaba como un vagabundo hace ratos—

—tú tienes la culpa, tú eres la culpable de todo—

Y se quedaron acostados, descansaron unos diez minutos y Levi volvió a la acción con Mikasa, sin duda alguna tuvieron una noche fructífera

* * *

Sin duda alguna Mikasa, no se había sentido tan embarrada como se sentía hoy ni los largos ratos de entrenamientos la habían dejado tan, pero tan adolorida como la dejo su sargento con una alta dosis de sexo desenfrenado, en la mañana no podía ni ponerse de pie, había escuchado rumores que el sargento Levi tenía un buen cargamento, pero una cosa es decirlo y otra cosa es probarlo y la verdad no podía decir que estaba grande ya que no había visto otros penes, pero eso de hacer el amor con el por durante 3 horas la dejo agotada, despertó en la mañana en la oficina de su sargento, o más bien en su cama estaba enredada entre sabanas mientras su compañero de lujuria dormía plácidamente, ella lo beso y el despertó ante ese contacto y dijo

—Buenos días— lo volvió a besar y el pelinegro volvió a decir

—supongo que es hora de levantarnos no crees, te tengo una sorpresa—

—¿qué sorpresa? —dijo con una sonrisa la pelinegra

—anda es hora de levantarse vamos al baño, si hay que ducharnos y salir—

—solo ducharnos ¿verdad?—con una sonrisa contesto la pelinegra

—si solo ducharnos, para no caer en la tentación báñate tu primero no quiero arruinar la sorpresa—

* * *

Los dos Ackerman terminaron de bañarse y se vistieron. Fueron directamente en busca de sus caballos Mikasa esta dolorida de la cadera claro, tenía que aguantarse de dolor esas sesiones de sexo consecutivo la dejaron agotada, y le pregunto a su pareja

—¿dime a donde vamos?, me tienes intrigada—

—Vamos a una misión al lago—

—¿enserio?, me parece bien pero me vas a tener que ayudar a nadar, me dejaste muy maltraída—

—Te lo mereces por haberme hecho morder el suelo—

Mikasa sonrió y se fueron juntos cabalgando Asia ese lago mágico, en el cual dieron a conocer sus sentimientos, sus secretos, sus demonio sin importarles absolutamente nada, solo lo único que querían era estar juntos y perderse en el bosque.

Erwin y Hanji vieron como ellos dos se escapaban nuevamente y Hanji le dice a Erwin

—cuando piensas decirle la verdad de que a ellos no los une ningún lazo sanguíneo—Erwin sonrió y dijo

—que regresen del lago les diré—Hanji con una sonrisa pícara le dijo a su comandante

—Si ese lago hablara, ¿no crees Erwin?— Erwin tomo de la cintura a la castalla y la acerco a él y la beso con fiereza ella paro el beso y menciono

—Erwin aquí no, nos pueden ver—el rubio sexi contesto

—No crees que ya es hora de decir nuestro secreto, prometo no decirle al ex comandante de la legión de reconocimiento lo nuestro, no querrás romperle el corazón— Hanji molesta

—Sabía que tenías que tocar ese tema— Hanji soltó su agarre y se fue hacia otro lado, Erwin la sostuvo del brazo y le dijo

—es una broma, pero te diré que tienes un fetiche con los comandantes—Hanji le dio una sonrisa y volvió a besarlo y le menciono, no vuelvas a tocar el tema.

Mikasa y Levi se pasaron todo el día en el lago, nadie supo de ellos en todo el día, según Erwin cada vez que le preguntaban a donde fueron él les decía que a una misión de suma importancia, pero él y Hanji sabían la verdad ya que ese lago guardaba uno que otro secreto entre las murallas que los resguardaban.

Fin

* * *

Cuma hermosa, espero y te haya gustado este fanfic que hice especialmente para ti, ya que no sabía que putas escribir, tantas historias rivamika en mi mente, pero sentía que tenía que hacer algo relevante y nuevo, como sabrás lo mío es la comedia, o quizás no , no me importa, pero este es tu regalo de cumpleaños espero y te haya gustado, y para los que leyeron muchas gracias, sé que es algo diferente a lo que escribo pero sin duda alguna tiene mi toque característico, si es que han leído una de mis historias, ya pronto actualizare cásate si puedes, si es que la leen y si no pues los invito a leerla hahaha ya me van a dar mi frankistein de laptop, es la fusión de una computadora hp, compac y Sony, ya podre escribir con más calma y pasión espero y lo hayan disfrutado como yo al hacerlo y gracias


End file.
